


she wanna get married(but she don’t wanna marry me)

by bellamysprincess



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, It Sucks, enjoy this piece of trash, its three days late, this is my contribution to valentine’s day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-30 20:34:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17835716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellamysprincess/pseuds/bellamysprincess
Summary: Bellamy is about two seconds from bolting out of this wedding. But he can’t. Clarke is his best friend in the entire world and this day is about her, not him.But he wishes it wasn’t.A very short one shot based off the song Marry Me by Thomas Rhett which means it’s about love but it’s a lil sad. Happy late valentine’s day.





	she wanna get married(but she don’t wanna marry me)

**Author's Note:**

> LOLOLOL so I hate valentine’s day but my friend wanted me to write a v day bellarke fic so here it is. it’s real sad until the end. Enjoy.

Bellamy is about two seconds from bolting out of this wedding. But he can’t. Clarke is his best friend in the entire world and this day is about her, not him.

 

But he wishes it wasn’t.

 

He’s giving her away, since her dad passed away when she was sixteen. He’s touched, that she wants him to be the one giving her away, of course he is. Clarke is his best friend and he loves her more than anything else in this world, but Bellamy would give everything to be the one at the altar with her. 

 

It doesn’t help that her fiancé is the world’s biggest asshole. Clarke may have forgiven Finn for everything that happened, but Bellamy has  _ not _ .

 

Raven rolls her eyes at him the second she steps out of the dressing room and spots him leaning against the opposite wall, flask in full view.

 

“This is pathetic,” she says, grabbing the flask and taking a sip herself before tucking it into her clutch.

 

Bellamy sighs. “What the fuck do you want me to do about it?”

 

“For starters,” Raven begins, leveling him with a wholly unimpressed glare, “stop acting like a self loathing dick.”

 

“I am a self loathing dick,” Bellamy grumbles.

 

“Yeah, but you don’t need to act like it.”

 

“What am I supposed to do, grin and act like I’m so fucking happy about this? Plot twist, I’m not.”

 

Raven send him a glare so powerful that Bellamy almost cowers. “Yes, because you’re the one that chose not to tell your best friend that you’ve been in love with her for nine years!” She takes a deep breath. “Look, I don’t think she should be marrying Finn either, but this is her decision and we are her best friends, so we are going to pretend like our lives depend on it that we are happy for her, got it?”

 

“Fine, can I come in yet?”

 

Raven nods. “Don’t say anything stupid.”

 

“I’m not confessing my love on her wedding day.”

 

“I would not put it past you.”

 

Bellamy sticks his tongue out at her as he follows her into the dressing room.

 

He’s really glad he’s not holding anything because he would have dropped it. Clarke is standing in front of the full length mirror smoothing out her dress, a simple white satin and lace dress that looks stunning on her. The skirt is flowy satin while the top is a lacy v-neck with thin straps. Instead of a veil, Clarke has an intricate flower crown of red and white flowers painted with flecks of gold. She looks like a goddess sent from the ancient greeks and Bellamy can’t stop staring. All the air has rushed out of his lungs and he’s sure that his mouth is hanging open.

 

“Bell?” Clarke snaps him out of his thoughts with a timid smile. “How do I look?”

 

Bellamy is fully aware that there is a room full of people staring at him, but he’s not sure he can form words right now. He coughs and nods. “You look beautiful.”

 

Clarke flushes under his gaze. “You think so?”

 

Abby shoots Bellamy a look as Octavia drags him over to a chair.

 

Listen, everyone and their mother knows Bellamy is in love with one Clarke Marie Griffin, and yes, that includes her mother. That does not mean that everyone needs to keep sending him warning glances, it’s not like he’s going to  _ do  _ anything. 

 

Clarke means the world to him and he would never ruin her wedding day. She’s had this day planned since she was a kid, she’s got three different pinterest boards dedicated to this day, she’s always been ready to get married.

 

Bellamy could always picture himself whenever she talked about weddings, he could see himself in the black suit, black tie, waiting at the end of the aisle for her.

 

He’s come so close to telling her so many time, he always kissed her once, two years ago, before she got back together with Finn. They’d been ice skating, just the two of them off in their own little world, happy beyond belief, and she’d hugged him tight on the ice, and when she looked up, he almost did it, he almost kissed her. But he chickened out. Flash forward two years and he’s about to give her away at her wedding to the same jackass that cheated on her. 

 

Abby’s officiating, otherwise she’d give Clarke away and Bellamy could have booked a sad vacation in the Florida Keys where he could cry into his tequila in peace. But unfortunately, he’s here and he’s not nearly drunk enough,  _ goddamnit Raven. _

 

In the next hour before the ceremony no fewer than three people lecture Bellamy on not fucking up this wedding, including, Octavia, Raven again, and Abby, which was  _ not _ fun.

 

And now, here he is, standing arm and arm with his best friend, seconds away from giving her away and he almost just  _ runs _ .

 

“Thank you, Bellamy, for being here,” Clarke whispers, and sweet smile on her face as she gazes up at him.

 

God fucking  _ damnit _ .

 

Bellamy shoves the tears back and smiles a bit sadly down at her. “Clarke, I love you, I will  _ always  _ be here.”

 

Just then, the doors open and the music is playing and this is really happening.

 

Before he’s really aware of what’s happened, Bellamy is sitting front row as Clarke turns towards Finn Collins and Abby begins the service.

 

“Welcome, friends, family, to the wedding of my beloved daughter, Clarke Marie Griffin, and Finn Charles Collins. Thank you all for being here today, I know my late husband, Clarke’s father, is watching us all now with a smile on his face—“

 

“Wait.”

 

Every head in the room snaps to stare at Clarke, who has just let go of Finn’s hands. Raven and Octavia both shoot Bellamy an alarmed look.

 

Clarke sighs. “I know this is terrible of me, and I’m so so sorry to everyone that came out, and Finn, I’m sorry to you. But I can’t marry you. I can’t be happy with you, and I know that my dad would want me to be happy. I can’t do this, I’m so sorry.”

 

With that, she flees down the aisle. Bellamy, Raven, and Octavia all hesitate before running after her. They all run to the very front of the church to see Clarke run into the grass before doing a spin. 

 

And then she laughs. 

 

The three of them all look alarmed but Clarke just looks free. Bellamy hasn’t seen her smile like that is a long time. He pulls her into a tight hug, pulling Raven and O in too, all smiling. 

 

“I’m so proud of you,” Bellamy whispers.

 

Clarke pulls back and smiles. “Me too.”

 

Raven grins. “You wanna go back to my place? We’ll order takeout and ignore phone calls.”

 

And that’s exactly what they do. Honestly, a pretty good day.

 

**Three Weeks Later**

 

“God, do you know how much it pains me to send this towel set back, they’re so fluffy!” Clarke exclaims, collapsing on the couch.

 

Bellamy grins and taps her cheek. “Hey, you’re the one that ran out of your own wedding.”

 

Clarke shoots him a glare. “You’re glad I did that.”

 

“Yeah, still not as bad as cheating,” Bellamy points out.

 

Clarke shoves him lightly before dialing her phone to return more wedding presents.

 

An hour later, they’re back on the couch with thai food while they watch Hell’s Kitchen.

 

“You wanna know something?” Clarke asks, pointedly not taking her eyes off the screen.

 

Bellamy sets down his noodles. “Sure.”

 

“I didn’t just run out because I didn’t think my father would be happy.”

 

Bellamy snorts. “I know, Finn was an asshole and you didn’t love him.”

 

Clarke nods, still not taking her eyes off the screen. “I hadn’t loved him in a long time, because I’ve always been in love with someone else.”

 

Bellamy’s head snaps to her so quickly that he feels pain. Heart is all the way up in his throat. “You have?”

 

“Yeah, I have.” Finally, Clarke turns to look at him, more nervous than he’s seen her in her entire life.

 

Suddenly, she’s lunged forward and pressed her lips against his. It lasts maybe a nanosecond, and Bellamy has no time to respond.

 

Clarke looks down, chewing on her bottom lip. “I’m sorry, I had to do it, just once, I—“

 

Bellamy cups her cheeks and kisses her with the force of a thousand fireworks. She giggles into his mouth and throws her arms around his neck, grinning openly.

 

The kiss is messy because of how much they’re both grinning, but it’s  _ perfect _ .

 

“I love you so much,” Bellamy whispers, pulling back and resting his forehead against hers.

 

Clarke grins. “God, it took you long enough.”

 

Bellamy kisses her nose and she giggles. “Yeah, it’s took me way too long.”

 

Clarke shrugs. “It’s ok, I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> lol i hate this more than life. Go listen to Marry Me by Thomas Rhett. Amazing song.


End file.
